


A Simple Christmas

by TigerLily



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Ducky spend a quiet Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Christmas

Gibbs carried into his house the live tree that Ducky had picked out. He set it in the corner of the living room and stepped back allowing Ducky to fuss over it.

“Looks nice, Duck,” Gibbs observed once Ducky was finished making his adjustments.

“Do you have any decorations for it, Jethro?”

“No,” Jethro replied as he drew Ducky into a gentle embrace. “I threw them all away years ago.”

“Oh, dear,” Ducky murmured. “I suppose I can pop over to my place and bring back some decorations.”

“No need. I may have some construction paper laying about, so maybe we can make paper chains for it.”

“Perfect idea, my dear.” Ducky drew Gibbs’ head down for a soft kiss.

fin


End file.
